Mission Level: Submarine; Under Siege
Overview The mission "Submarine; Under Siege", is the final submarine mission in Naval Craft. The ships you fight consist of the Myoko-class heavy cruiser and five I-class submarines. While some would say it is extremely difficult, in reality this level only requires one to utilize the pink lump floating around in their skull. Requirements There are two ways to beat this, as will be stated in the Tactics section. The requirements are: Way Number 1: Armament:A lot of depth charges. No brains required. Armor: Medium to Heavy armor is recommended, considering that if you do use this way, you probably don't have enough brains to dodge torpedoes. Speed: Hopefully you stuck a few of those cylinder tower things on your ship. Needs about 45 knots or so unless you have a burning desire to become one with the torpedoes. Way Number 2 (The smart people way): Armament: ''At least 4 283mm German Triple or higher caliber + rangefinder, and several more 8" Triple Americans Guns. This level needs you to put as many bullets as possible in the air, thus, it is recommended not to use the Japanese dual 203mm. ''Armor: It is not required to have armor. Provided you have enough speed, it is possible to dodge all the torpedoes. One should though have maybe a bit of light armor because there is after all the Myoko. Speed':'' 25 knots minimum. Probably should go with a 35 knot starting speed in case you take a torpedo or two. '''Bait: The AI is not smart. And hopefully not as smart as you, otherwise you should be using Way Number 1. Now, you can bring up to 6 ships. Out of that six, bring 3, large, heavily armored, I don't even care what it is, as long as it can tank damage, and tank a lot of damage. Tactics Way Number 1: Well, pun intended, it's a no-brainer. You take those barrel thingies, and you tap on those fish thingies under the water, and if you hit this fish thing, good. If not, there's over a trillion fish in the sea, and none of them want your barrels. Way Number 2: Upon close inspection, it is possible to observe that the ship count for the AI is not based off how many ships the AI has. Rather, it is based of the Myoko's HP. Once the Myoko starts taking damage, the counter slowly starts dropping from 6. However, once the Myoko is sunk, the counter will drop from 1/6 to 0/6, awarding the player a win. Thus, the player should bring 3 bait ships that can take a lot of damage, and 3 very fast ships with lots of guns that have at least 14km range ''and ''rangefinders. Because the AI is dumber than you, it will mostly go for the 3 bait ships. They will take the majority of the damage. Now, with your 3 very fast ships, get out of that place. Run from the subs as fast as possible, all the while shooting the Myoko. However, slight problem. The Myoko approaches at an angle. Eh, not so bad, but, the aiming system in NavalCraft is so primordially primitive that most guns will either shoot behind the stern of the Myoko, or short (in front of the side of the Myoko closest to you). However, a rangefinder should resolve these problems, and the guns that seem to hit the Myoko best this way appear to be the 283mm German Triple and the 36cm Triple. Upon sinking the Myoko, just wait for the counter to go down, and ta da! You've won against 6 enemy ships by sinking only one. Reward The reward for Submarine; Under Siege is 1000 gold, and 24 experience along with the acknowledgement that you have a functioning brain, provided that you used Way Number 2. This level is very good for grinding, giving the same gold reward as the Dual Aircraft Carriers while providing a lower risk of failure and taking less time provided you use Way Number 2. Original page and content written by EbolaTheCuddlyBunny, 11/22/2015. Category:Mission Level Category:Game Related